Elrios: Solace Lost
by Eplargy
Summary: Elesis Sieghart is a high school student who is obsessed with MMORPGs when she's not being an honors student. When her brother Elsword plays Elrios: Solace Lost, a new MMORPG, he is defeated. The GAME OVER screen shows a time of death. The next day, there's an accident. Elesis, desperate for answers, plays the game in hopes of saving other players and shutting down the game.


**This story is gonna be one of those digital 'if you die in game, you die in real life,' things. So yeah, be prepared for this stuff. Enjoy! Also, the pairings are gonna be announced, but the following have been decided:**

**-ElsAi**

**-Chara**

**-_Slight_ Addeve**

**The pairings that I still need to decide are:**

**-Reven**

**-Elesiren**

**So your input would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_Elrios: Solace Lost_

_Victim One, May 15, 2018  
_

* * *

"Elesis!" Rena placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder, breathing hard.

"Rena? What is it?"

"Ugh..I just..got back from archery. Man..you run fast." Rena took her hand off of Elesis's shoulder. Elesis shrugged.

"Well, I _am_ in track, Rena."

"Don't remind me, you're one of the fastest runners..on the team.." she panted, standing up straight and smiling. "So, you going to pick up your brother?"

"Of course! The doofus is probably at a game store. He usually waits for me there."

"Well, I'd tag along but I gotta find the club leader. I'll see you in Journalism tomorrow!" Rena began to jog away, waving behind her. Elesis waved back and giggled quietly before turning and walking towards her meeting place with her brother.

When she walked into the game store, the first thing she heard was Elsword's victorious yell. She rolled her eyes, scanning the shelves for his unruly mess of red hair. She grinned slyly when she spotted her target, creeping up behind him like a cat. She raised her hands and slapped them down on his shoulder.

"HEY ELS!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT SIS!" he shouted, falling on the ground. A game clattered to the floor beside him. Elesis stifled her loud laughter while Elsword gaped at her. He heard the clerk sigh behind the counter.

"Sorry, Els. I had to. So, what's this new game you seemed to be so happy about?" Elesis picked up the case, examining the front cover. "Elrios: Solace Lost?"

"I-It's a new MMORPG. Chung and Aisha told me about it. Chung's played it, but Aisha can't, since her computer's busted."

"You're still hanging out with Aisha? I thought you two..?"

"We broke up, yeah.." Elsword trailed off when Elesis helped him up and he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry for bringing it up. So, you gonna play this when you get home?"

He grinned. "Hell yeah. I'd ask you if you wanted to play it, but you're..you, so.."

She rolled her eyes at her sibling. "Oh shut it you. I hope you know this is coming out of your allowance.."

He gaped at her. "But Sis..! I have money for it from pay-day!"

"At your job? How is that going?"

Elsword groaned. "It's boring, but hey, I've got money to spend now."

"You're such a kid, Els." Elesis chuckled when Elsword handed the game to the cashier, who rang it up. He scowled.

"Quiet Sis. You're not much better sometimes!"

"Oh really? Want to test that theory?"

"You bet your ass I do!" The siblings walked out of the store and down the road to their apartment, chatting about various things along the way.

"So, how's that test in English going?"

"Ugh, not good. I didn't even study, Sis!"

"Well, I asked you if you wanted help. When I came back in there you were asleep on the couch."

"Don't. Remind me."

Elesis laughed as she unlocked the door to their apartment and led Elsword inside. They lived on the second floor, so they didn't have to take the elevator on most occasions. Or unless they're feeling really, really lazy. Elsword sighed and flopped down on his chair, pulling it closer to the computer. Elesis rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the counter, opening the fridge and huffing.

"Elsword, you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You ate. My yogurt."

Elsword froze, his eyes never leaving the loading client. He had completely forgotten to buy another one to replace the one he had eaten. He turned towards her slowly, bracing himself for her Glare of Death. "I-I was gonna replace it.."

Elesis shut the door quietly, turning towards Elsword with the Glare of Death on her face. Elsword shivered. "Then why didn't you?"

He chuckled nervously. Of course, for Elesis, this wasn't exactly a good answer. She walked towards Elsword slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He gulped. Her arm reached towards the couch, grabbing a pillow. Elsword grabbed the small throw-pillow behind him to defend himself. This was going to be a difficult fight. Elesis leaped towards him quickly, catching Elsword off guard when she slapped the pillow across his face. He landed with an 'oof' on the ground, struggling to get up. Elesis straddled him, grinning evilly down at her brother.

"Now, Elsword Seighart, you will be punished for eating her Majesty's yogurt. Will you accept your fate?"

Elsword sighed in defeat. "Yes, I do." He raised his hands and Elesis chucked the pillow she had onto the couch, flexing her fingers. She laughed and tickled Elsword, causing him to squirm and laugh like a child.

"S-Sis! Stop it! Ahahaha! It tickles it-" he cut himself off with his laughter and Elesis joined in soon after, stopping and letting Elsword catch his breath.

"Done?"

"Yeah."

"Then buy me another yogurt soon, you dork." Elesis got off of him and he got up, stretching and walking towards the computer again. Elesis picked up the throw-pillow and smacked his butt. He squeaked and glared at her. Elesis giggled and ran to her room, shutting the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and grabbed her laptop, logging on and starting up League of Legends.

She grinned once the game opened up. _Man, I haven't played LoL in God knows how long. Ugh, I'll probably need to practice with Diana again.._

Starting up a match, she observed the playing field and the bot enemies.

_"Thirty seconds till minions spawn!"_

Elesis grinned, cracking her knuckles and hiding Diana. "Time to kick some ass."

* * *

Elsword sighed, booting up the game once the game had downloaded. He was really, really excited. It had been a while since he had played a MMORPG.

_I don't see how Sis hates these games so much. I mean yeah, she's a girl, but..she's always been a bit boyish. _Elsword sighed, picking his character. He decided to go with the Knight class, and picked his character's appearance. Red hair, red eyes, starter armor. The knights here had oddly big swords, and Elsword grinned.

_I remember Chung saying that the graphics were awesome for this game..I can't wait to see this sword beat the shit outta some enemies._ Elsword clicked enter and chose the server 'Shini'. Elsword was teleported into a generic, large village. People of all sorts and races were there, from mages, elves, humans, and the race thought up by the game itself: Nasods.

"All right..now to finish up the first quest." Elsword ran towards the village head, grabbing the quest and grabbing a new sword. Double-checking the area for anything else, he nodded in affirmation and ran out into the forest area. When the place loaded, he raised an eyebrow. There were absolutely no enemies, just an empty forest path and the calm music of the area. Elsword moved his character forward, keeping an eye on the brush he passed.

He jumped when a rat-like creature jumped out of the grass, relaxing once he realized it was a cutscene. The name tag on the creature said 'William Phoru'. It scampered up to Elsword's character and spoke.

"Mister! Mister, please help us!"

A chat box popped up. Elsword let out an 'mmm' of surprise. "I actually get to choose what to say? Cool." Elsword typed in a few words and clicked enter.

Crimsonbane: What happened?

William: Someone was attacked! I tried to help, but I accidentally led it to my village!

Crimsonbane: What's..it?

William's face darkened and Elsword could swear he saw a smirk fly across the phoru's face. He squinted suspiciously as the cutscene continued.

William: The monster!

Crimsonbane: Oh. Okay, so you need me to get rid of it?

William: Yes!

Suddenly, there was a loud thump that shook the screen. Elsword grinned.

"Time to test out my skills. It can't be that hard, right?" Elsword's character moved forward, readying its sword. There was a loud roar and a large form crashed into Elsword, the impact making his character go flying. Crimsonbane landed back first on a tree and slid to the forest floor, unmoving. Elsword pressed every button, trying in vain to get his character to move.

"Come on, come on! Get up, we're gonna die dammit!" He saw his character try to move his arm and watched him wince in pain. The beast lumbered towards him, raising its foot. Before Elsword could do anything, he stomped down onto Elsword's character and smashed him into a meaty pulp. Elsword gaped at how...realistic the blood looked. But then again, anything is possible these days with games.

**GAME OVER.**

**Time of Death: May 16, 2018. 8:05 A.M.**

The game shut off, and no matter what Elsword tried, the client wouldn't load up again.

Elsword raised an eyebrow. _It_'_s May 15th today, isn't it? And it's 5:30ish.. _Elsword glanced at his computer clock in the bottom right. Opening up the client, the game began to boot up. Elsword sighed. _I can't believe I let a frickin' mini boss kill me. I feel nooby.._

But when the game booted up, all that showed up was the GAME OVER screen, along with the Time of Death. He groaned.

"Great, now the game's bugged. I must've sucked hardcore. Chung said he beat this boss easily. But then again, I bet he chose the Guardian class.."

Elsword got up from his seat and banged on his sister's door. "Yo, sis! Do you mind we start dinner now?"

"But Elsword, I just got comfortable!" he swore he could hear the _"VICTORY!" _From League of Legends playing in her room. He sighed.

"Sis, are you playing LoL?"

"What? No! I'm trying to read a book!"

"Suure you are. Anyways, we've got some pizza, right?"

"Yeah. Just heat me up some too, okay?"

Elsword nodded and shuffled away from the door, leaving Elesis sighing in relief at the rewards screen. She had kicked ass when it came to Champion-killing. But she wasn't looking and ran headfirst into turrets. Multiple times. She shook her head and logged off, stretching.

_I should've picked Amumu for that fight..man, that Voidangkor chick is tough. I never expected her to jump out like that, considering she took out turrets most of the time.._

Elesis stepped out of her room and rubbed her eyes, shielding her from what little sunlight was left. "Is it that late already?" she asked, walking around to meet Elsword. He handed her a plate and nodded. She cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"I waited three hours for Solace Lost to upload and I died from the first mini boss. Now the game won't load back up."

Elesis frowned. "That's..odd. Are you sure it's not just a bug?"

He shrugged. Elesis sighed. "Well, nothing we can do about it then. Let's just eat and head to bed. It's Saturday tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! I'm getting up early to go meet Chung. I'll be leaving around 7:30ish to go meet him at his place."

Elesis nodded. "Okay, just be careful."

Elsword grinned. "Aren't I always?"

* * *

The phone went off loudly and Elesis groaned. _It's like 8 A.M.! Why are people calling now?_ Elesis shuffled over to her phone, which was charging on the iHome, and clicked the answer button.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Elesis?"_

_"Chung? What's wrong? How's Elsword?"_

_"Um..he's..there's.."_

_"Chung. Spit it out. What happened to my little brother?"_

_"There's been an accident."_

* * *

**DONE! Well, I'm gonna kill a lot of characters. Lots of 'em.  
**

**Be prepared for DEATH.**

**Anyways, the next story to be updated will be Shut-In, so look forward to that!**


End file.
